


That Damn Tattoo

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request #9 "Please, don't stop." ForthBeam from 2Moons2 (Thai BL). Go on, search the show if you don't have an image of these characters in mind. Then you'll realize the power of that damn tattoo.





	That Damn Tattoo

They silently played rock, paper, scissors. Best two out of three and Forth lost. His boyfriend patted his lap. Forth sauntered over to him. Beam didn’t understand why they had to play a game just now, but he suspected that Forth was pouting about it for some reason. Forth always did that if it looked like he’d be submissive but Beam learned over time that his boyfriend was the biggest softie who only pretended to hate it. Forth often easily turned to goo in Beam’s arms just like right this second. It didn’t take long. Forth sank into his boyfriend, realizing this was actually a comfortable space. Beam pointed to the coffee table. Forth reached for the remote and pressed play. Beam had no intentions of paying attention to the movie. However, only fifteen minutes into the movie, he himself wasn’t aware that meant he’d fall asleep.

When Forth noticed he caressed a cheek. “Beam,” he whispered. His eyes fluttered open just a bit. “You were the one who insisted on watching this movie, Doc.” Forth moved to sit on the couch beside him. He kept caressing a cheek to keep him awake.

“Please, don’t stop,” Beam muttered, his head falling against the back of the couch again, his body now aching for more touches. Forth chuckled, fingers latching around his neck and into the hair. Beam closed the gap by biting Forth’s lips into a kiss. Forth always felt his eyes roll, but he’d become so used to it now. He’d let it happen while giving Beam a little more tongue. Beam responded but then his lips found his first favorite thing on Forth’s body: _his jawline._ Then they made their way to his second favorite thing: _the_ _neck tattoo._

Forth angled his head back so that Beam had better access. Soon enough, Beam scrambled into his lap, slamming him against the back of the couch. He reconnected their lips. In between kisses Forth uttered, “Please-“ he paused to grab Beam’s face. He grimaced a little because Beam bit his bottom lip. The kiss broke, Forth’s breath hitched, “D-Don’t stop.”

Beam gazed at Forth. _Damn, I have a sexy boyfriend. _The Engineer gave him a sudden wink and let his head fall back against the couch. Forth hungrily smiled as the Doctor buried lips into the side of his neck with the _tattoo_. If that's where his boyfriend wanted to always kiss him, Forth sure as hell wasn't going to complain. 


End file.
